Vendetta Pro - Casino Royale 2013
Casino Royale 2013 was a professional wrestling event produced by Vendetta Pro Wrestling and co-promoted with Gold Rush Pro Wrestling, All Pro Wrestling, Traditional Championship Wrestling and ChickFight, which took place on April 15, 2013 at the Arizona Ballroom inside The Gold Coast Hotel & Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. This was the third Vendetta Pro event entitled "Casino Royale", with the previous taking place back on April 16, 2012. Like last year's event, this one was held in conjunction with the Cauliflower Alley Club Reunion. Although five organizations were responsible for putting this event together, other organizations were represented as well, including: Adrenaline Unleashed Pro Wresting, Pro Wrestling Revolution, Empire Wrestling Federation, Millenium Pro Wrestling, and Wrestling Cares Association. The event was recorded for DVD, and eventual television broadcast on Vendetta Pro Wrestling TV, All Pro Wrestling's "Gym Wars" and TCW television. Event Notes Casino Royale 2013 featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on previous events held by each promotion involved. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. On the Saturday night before this event, three title changes took place which would have an effect on this event. Adam Thornstowe captured the APW Universal Heavyweight Championship, while Pink Mink Inc (Matt Carlos & Rik Luxury) captured the Unified Tag-Team Championships at APW's Gym Wars television taping in Hayward, California. Meanwhile, Billy Blade would go on to capture the Adrenaline Unleashed Wrestling Championship at their event in Las Vegas, Nevada. All three of these titles would be defended at Casino Royale. Other Championships would be on the line as well, including the Gold Rush Heavyweight Championship held by Dylan Drake, the PWR World Women's Championship held by Cheerleader Melissa, the APW World Wide Internet Championship held by Will Rood, and TCW's Jr. Heavyweight and International Heavyweight titles, held by Kincaid and Michael Barry, respectively. During the event, WWE Hall of Famer Mick Foley made a special appearance to pay tribute to the late William Moody, known better as Percival Pringle III or Paul Bearer. The event featured a Vendetta Pro/ChickFight "Five-For-Fighting" Elimination Tag-Team match with two teams of five women competing until all members of one team were eliminated. The main event was the third-annual Casino Royale Rumble. This year's Rumble had a whopping 55 competitors, who would enter the match every 15 seconds. The winner would be the last person remaining after all 55 contestants had entered, with everyone else thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor. Last year's Rumble winner, Rock Riddle, would attempt to win his second Cauliflower Alley Cup. Certain staff members from each promotion would switch out between matches. For example, Vendetta Pro commentator Joseph Duncan would do commentary on Vendetta Pro matches, while TCW commentator Tom Simon would ring announce, and vice-versa. This would insure that the broadcast commentators would always have knowledge of their product. Results ; *"The Rock of Love" Billy Blade © defeated "Chocolate Thunder" Willie Mack to retain the Adrenaline Unleashed Wrestling Championship *"The Gift" Kincaid (w/ Boyd Bradford) © defeated Brian Kendrick to retain the TCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship *Cheerleader Melissa © defeated Shelly Martinez to retain the PWR World Women's Championship *"Double D" Dave Dutra (w/ Markus Mac) defeated Will Rood © to win the APW World Wide Internet Championship *J.R. Kratos defeated Gangrel The Vampire Warrior (w/ Shelly Martinez) ** Martinez turned on Gangrel following an unscheduled Kevin Thorn video, allowing for Kratos to hit the spear *Allie Parker, Bambi Hall, Tab Jackson, Andrea The Giant & Santana Garrett defeated La Rosa Negra, Raven Lake, Melissa Coates, Sexy Samantha & Kat Von Heez in a Five-for-Fighting Elimination Tag-Team Match ** Santana Garrett was the sole survivor, last eliminating Kat Von Heez *"Rock Legend Scum" Adam Thornstowe © defeated "Mexican Werewolf" El Chupacabra to retain the APW Universal Heavyweight Championship *"Loverboy" Matt Riviera (w/ "Butterscotch Stallion" Mark Wilson) defeated "The Killer Bee" B. Brian Blair *"The Golden Boy" Dylan Drake © defeated "Psycho Shooter" Drake Younger to retain the Gold Rush Heavyweight Championship *Pink Mink, Inc. ("Magnificent" Matt Carlos & "Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury) (w/ Markus Mac) © won a Nine-Team Las Vegas Lucky Chance Tag-Team Gauntlet match to retain the Unified Tag-Team Championships *"Golden Boy" Greg Anthony defeated "Mr. Saturday Night" Michael Barry © for the TCW International Heavyweight Championship *"The Warlord of Weird" Sinn Bodhi won the 55-Man Casino Royale Rumble for the 2013 Cauliflower Alley Cup ** Bodhi last eliminated "Sexy" Sean Casey, who entered at number one Other on-screen talent Ring Announcers *Joseph Duncan *Tom Simon *Christian Cole *David Buckler Referee(s) *Sparkey Ballard *Scotty McLovin *Jay Stone *Billy Silverman *Brian Allen *Trevor Blanchard Broadcast / DVD Commentators *Jay Stone *Joseph Duncan *A.J. Kirsch *Kevin Gill *Tom Simon *Christian Cole *David Buckler See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling *All Pro Wrestling *Traditional Championship Wrestling External links * Results Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling events Category:2013 events Category:Events with Battle Royal matches